1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to trucks, especially dump trucks. Specifically, this invention is directed to a locking assembly for a side-swing tailgate for a dump truck where the locking assembly includes a pressurized pin.
2. Background Information
Dump trucks having tailgates which swing open about either of a horizontal axis or a vertical axis are known in the art. When the vehicle is not actively being used to dump a load it is necessary to be able to secure the tailgate to the truck bed. This is especially important when the vehicle is to travel over the roads. A variety of different locking or latching mechanisms have been disclosed in the art.
There is, however, always room in the art for an improved locking or latching assembly for securing truck tailgates.